WO 00/14827 A1 discloses a power supply line for connecting a superconducting consumer system to a power delivery point. For mechanical attachment and electrical contacting of the plate or the HTSL, the ends of the plate are inserted into corresponding recesses of the connectors. Then, the recesses are filled with solder. As a result, not only good electrical contacting but also good heat conduction between the parts that are connected to one another is provided.
A superconducting power supply line, in which the band-shaped high-temperature superconductors are assembled into a stack and these stacks are mounted parallel to the axis of the carrier on the shell of an approximately cylindrical carrier, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,324. This power supply line has the drawback that the critical current density of an individual band-shaped superconductor is not achieved in the composite since the magnetic fields of the current-carrying superconductor, in particular because of the dense packing, are superposed in an additive manner. Moreover, the production of the stack is cost-intensive because of the necessary soldering or sintering steps.